Oracle
by Banks Inc
Summary: Voldemort only hears part of the prophecy made by Trelawney. What happens when Voldemort chooses Neville Longbottom to "mark as his equal" instead of Harry Potter? This is a story of what Harry's life would have been if Voldemort never killed his parents.
1. Platform Nine and Three Quarters

**Welcome to my new story, Oracle. I hope you will love it as much as I did when the idea first came to me! **

**Here is an extended version of the summary-**

**"****The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches...Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies...and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not...and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives...****"**

**This was the prophecy given from Professor Trelawney. What if this prophecy referred to the other wizard family with a one year old boy born in late July? ****What if Voldemort chose to murder the Longbottom's instead of the Potter's? Here is the story of which Harry's life would have been if Voldemort never murdered his parents. **

**Since Harry's parents' lives go on, Harry ends up with a larger family. When Harry's younger siblings, Alex and Max, attend Hogwarts, things change dramatically. Alex gets into trouble when she gets to friendly with Harry's arch-rival, Max befriends the squid in the lake, and Harry, Ron and Hermione discover dark magic lurking in Harper Finkle. There's lot to do this year at Hogwarts, and much to learn.**

The Potter's life was perfectly normal. Or at least as normal as a wizard's family could get. James and Lily Potter were happily married with three children, Harry, Alex and Max. Harry was their eldest son, who was now 13 and in his third year at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry.

Alexandra Margarita Potter, or better known as Alex Russo, (she invented her own last name so people wouldn't think she was related to Harry and Max) the middle child, was 12 and about to start her second year at Hogwarts. She is very mischievous and likes to trick the very gullible Max Justin Potter, her younger brother. Max is 11 and very excited to be in his first year at the wizard`s boarding school.

All three siblings are in Godric Griffindor house at school. Alex`s best friend, Ginny Weasley, was also in Griffindor and they spent most classes together paying no attention to the Professors.

A very exciting gossip topic was one of Neville Longbottom. When he (and Harry) was only a year old, Voldemort had killed his parents. Voldemort turned to kill Neville, but when he tried to kill him, he was unable. Instead Voldemort was blown apart. He vanished from sight and no one knew if he was even alive, to this day. Neville now lives with his only living family, his grandmother.

When James and Lily Potter heard of this horrible incident, they got scared and moved away to Godric`s hollow, where they met the Weasley family. Alex immediately became best friends with Ginny Weasley and Harry became friends with Ron. Max spent a lot of his time in his bedroom inventing things.

The story starts on September the first, at King`s Cross station.

"Neville, I`m going to have to leave you here, I have an appointment across town and I`m going to be late." His grandmother told him. She handed him his toad and warned him not to lose it. Have a good first term at Hogwarts and don`t forget to send me lots of owls!" She said giving him a hug. She left her grandson standing next to platform nine and ten.

Right after Neville made his way onto platform nine and three quarters, a large group of wizards showed up at the same place.

"Alright Harry, you and your father go first." Lily Potter told her eldest son. Harry pushed his trunk and snowy owl through the barrier with his father at his side. Shortly after, Max and his mother appeared through the barrier. The family waited on the other side for Alex to come through the wall.

They waited and waited, but only saw a large group of redheads come through. They counted seven redheaded Weasley's all come through the barrier, but no Alex.

"Should I go back and find her?" James asked Lily nervously.

"Alex is probably waiting for you to come back and find her so she can prank you." Harry warns his dad.

"She better not! We're in the middle of a muggle train station; she will be in big trouble if she exposes us!" Lily said. James walked back through the barrier to find his only daughter.

Meanwhile, Lily helped Harry and Max onto the train with their luggage.

"Bye mom! I'm going to go find Ron and Hermione!" Harry said waving to Lily. He ran off down the train with his owl cage and luggage. Max waited with his mom on the platform.

Harper Finkle walked onto the platform with her older brother, Justin. Max overheard their brief conversation.

"I have to go find the prefect compartment. You'll be okay from here, right? Go find some other first years and make friends with them." Justin said to Harper before running onto the train. Harper walked slowly onto the train and glanced nervously around.

"I'm going to go sit with that girl Harper. She seems really lost." Max said nodding to the other first year in front of him.

"Alright, dear, but don't forget to say goodbye when the train leaves!" Lily said giving him a hug. He ran off after Harper to show her to a compartment.

Just then, Alex and her dad walked through the barrier. They both looked furious. Alex took her luggage and her black owl in its cage onto the train without saying a word to either parent.

"What happened?" Lily asked James at once.

"Alex hung back to spy on that Longbottom kid." James said with a frown.

"That poor boy has enough troubles of his own without having people staring at him everywhere he goes!" Lily said loudly.

"That's not the worst of it." James said. "The Malfoy's showed up and their son started taunting Longbottom. The kid looked terrified. Alex stood up to Malfoy and was about to jinx him by the looks of it, but I stopped her and pulled her back here before anything went really bad."

"Alex tried to do magic in the middle of muggle place? Is she crazy?" Lily burst.

"Don't worry, I stopped her. Although I wouldn't mind seeing Malfoy's son get hexed. Filthy death eater." James smirked.

"Death eater or not, Alex could get in serious trouble! She isn't even at Hogwarts yet and already she's being irresponsible."

"Oh you worry too much. Sirius and I did tons of magic outside school when we were younger." James yawned.

Lily looked like she would argue, but James was spared speaking when the train whistle went off. The train started moving slowly and kid's heads started popping out of the windows to say their last goodbyes. James quickly spotted Harry's head with Ron and Hermione close to the back. They waved happily at their eldest son leaving for his third time. They also saw Max sitting a few rows up, also waving and winking at his parents. They couldn't see Alex anywhere.

"Wait here." James called to Lily. James pushed his way through the crowd and caught up with Harry.

"Tell your sister we say goodbye and that I don't blame her for trying to hex Malfoy!" He said quickly. The train sped up and turned the corner, and just like that, their kids were gone until Christmas.

James and Lily walked away, hand in hand, back to their house in Godric's hollow.

_Meanwhile, on the train,_

"So Ron, are you planning on trying out for quittich this year? Harry asked.

"I wasn't planning on it, but now that you mention it, sure why not?" Ron said.

"Sirius said he wanted to come meet us on our first Hogsmeade trip." Harry said.

"Sirius? You mean your father's best man?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah that's the one. He's an old family friend. He and my dad made a bet that I was going to be better at quittich than my dad was when he was at Hogwarts." Harry smirked.

"Well I've never met anyone better than you, so your dad must have been pretty awesome." Ron said.

"We'll have to see. Sirius and my dad are coming to watch my first game this season."

"But parents aren't allowed to just show up at Hogwarts, are they?" Hermione said.

"Not usually, but considering the only people showing up is a stag and a dog, I don't think anyone will complain."

Just then, the compartment door slid open.

"Well look who it is, Potty, Weasel and Mudblood!" Malfoy said strolling in.

"_Levicorpus!_" Harry said firmly pointing his wand at Malfoy. Malfoy was hoisted into the air by his ankle, hitting his head on the door as he went.

"Who wants to see me take off his pants?" Harry called loudly. All the compartment doors crashed open at Harry's yell. Everyone laughed when they saw Malfoy hanging upside down in the hallway with his pants hanging by his knees.

Alex pointed her wand at Malfoy and muttered some words. Malfoy flipped right-side up and his pants shot up around his waist again. Humiliated, he ran into the nearest compartment.

"Serves him right, the little scum that he is." Neville said following Harry back into their compartment.

"Hi Neville." Hermione, Ron and Harry chorused.

"Hi guys, you haven't seen that stupid toad around here, have you?" They all shook their heads. "That's alright, I never liked Trevor anyways. I'd much rather have an owl." He muttered.

Hermione gave a meaningful look at Ron. Neville was a very high gossip subject around here.

Ron cleared his throat. "Err, Neville, is it true that over summer holidays a big group of death eaters tried to break into your house?"

"Are they still on about that? You could say it's true, but as usual the daily prophet is exadurating everything. I'm not sure you can call two imperiused guys coming to our door a large group of death eaters."

"But it's true? They came and tried to break down your door?" Hermione pressed.

"Well, yeah that part's true. Gran had a pretty good brawl with them. They weren't much of a fight for the two of us though." Neville said casually. He rubbed the lightning bolt scar on his forehead with the back of his hand. All three people quickly glanced at his scar as he did so.

"Um, I have to go talk to my sister. My dad wanted me to tell her something, but she went on the train right away." Harry said getting up.

Harry walked down the aisle and looked in each compartment that he passed. A bunch of Slytherins cracking their knuckles at him, three small second year girls, the prefects, then Max. He walked all the way to the front, finally reaching the last compartment he hadn't looked in. The curtains were shut across the window, so he opened the door quietly.

"Alex?" Harry gasped. Harry caught a brief glimpse of Malfoy and Alex glued together by the lips before they jumped apart.

"Ever heard of knocking?" Alex yelled furiously.

"What do you think you're doing with that scum?" Harry yelled back.

"It's my business who I can and can't hang out with!" Alex screamed. Malfoy said nothing. He just glared at Harry the entire time.

"This is so typical of you! You always end up with the worst boyfriend and then I have to deal with the angry guy after you dump them!" Harry screamed.

"What do you want anyways? Did you come here just to yell at me, or did you actually want something?" Alex glared at Harry.

"I wanted to talk to you, um, alone." Harry said looking pointedly at Malfoy. Malfoy turned to Alex.

"You might as well go, Draco. We're almost at Hogwarts." Alex murmured. Without a word, Malfoy got up and left, slamming the compartment door behind him. Harry sat down.

"What?" Alex said with her arms crossed.

"Dad wanted to tell you goodbye and he doesn't blame you for trying to hex Lucius Malfoy's son." Harry said in a robotic voice.

"What are you, dad's little messenger boy?" Alex smirked.

"And I want to add," Harry said getting up, "that if you plan on trying out for quittich this year, I'm captain so I say who can and can't play."

"I already knew that." Alex said, still grumpy. "Now get out, because I still have to change." She said slamming the door in his face.

Harry wandered back to Ron and Hermione's compartment just in time for the train to come to a screeching halt.

"Hogsmeade station." The intercom voice said.

"Cheer up, Harry! We're finally back at Hogwarts! And your brother Max is in the house sorting this year, I believe." Hermione said, dragging her luggage out of the train.

**Please tell me if you like this new story idea. Also, the sequel to Mind Over Matter is coming out soon!**


	2. A Change At Hogwarts

**I'm sorry for the delay between chapters, but what can I say? It's summer! I've also been reading a really amazing story lately, and although I don't know the author, I still recommend the story for some great reading material. The story is called **_**Shields of Power **_**by **_**thunderful. **_**I hope you guys like that story! And now, on with this story!**

Harry, Ron and Hermione all walked quickly towards the carriages because of the rain. The sky was dark with clouds and everyone was having trouble seeing more than a few feet in front of themselves.

"I feel bad for Max right now." Hermione said, once inside the carriage.

"You feel bad for him? What about me, I'm freezing!" Ron complained.

"You don't have to cross the black lake in a boat." Neville said climbing in beside them.

"Oh blimey, that's right. I hope no one falls in the lake; I heard there was a squid in there!" Ron said nervously.

"A squid?" Alex said curiously, poking her head into the carriage. Alex and Ginny climbed into the last two seats in the carriage.

"That's just a rumour." Harry told his little sister. "I don't want her to get any ideas." He said in an undertone to Ron and Hermione.

"I heard that! Just because I know it's there doesn't mean I'm going to go find it. I was only curious." Alex said.

"Oh, that rule didn't seem to apply to that cursed potion you drank from the shop in Diagon Alley!" Harry retorted.

The two siblings continued bickering all the way up to the castle.

"I hope the sorting goes fast, I'm starving." Ron grumbled. Harry and Hermione were sitting on either side of him ignoring his complaining.

"Shut up Ron, the first years are coming in!" Harry sat up straighter.

Farther down the table, Alex and Ginny were sitting talking to Nearly Headless Nick.

"So are you two trying out for quittich this year?" Nick asked the two girls.

"Yes! I love Quidditch! I don`t know if I`ll make it though, we`re up against tough competition this year." Ginny said.

"Well I`m sure to make it. My brother`s the captain after all." Alex said proudly.

"Your brother Harry Potter is Quidditch captain? Isn`t he a little young?" Nick asked.

"Well yes, he`s only in his third year. But McGonagall allowed him on the team in his first year. He tends to run by different rules." Alex shrugged.

"Quiet, the sorting is starting!" Ginny said.

Professor McGonagall placed the sorting hat on the little stool and pulled out a long scroll.

"When I call you names you are to come up and put on the sorting hat. When you are told which house you are in, you are to go and sit at that house table." McGonagall told the first years.

"I hope my brother's in Griffindor." Alex mumbled. "Then I will have someone to pull pranks with."

"Finkle, Harper!"

"Well, aren't you a clever girl? Not a lot of bravery I'm afraid. Nor are you cunning. Better be, RAVENCLAW!" The hat said. Harper went and sat with her table.

"Potter, Max!"

"What have we here? Loyalty and a good heart. You lack knowledge and memory. How about, GRIFFINDOR!" The hat said. Max went and sat beside Alex.

"High five little bro, you're in my house!" Alex said smacking her brother's hand.

"Creevey, Dennis!" "GRIFFINDOR!"

"Jerko Phoenix!" "HUFFLEPUFF!"

"That concludes our sorting ceremony. I wish all new students the best in their new houses." McGonagall said.

Just then, Professor Dumbledore stood to make his speech. "To the new students, welcome! And to older students, welcome back! I am pleased to inform you that this year at Hogwarts will be run a little different than usual. We teachers have created a challenge for all students who wish to participate. It is designed to bring our four houses closer together. Your goal is to create a magical unit. It may be a spell, a potion, a bewitched object, or anything that suits your fancy. The teachers will review your creation and give it a grade. The students within the winning group will receive the prize, which I will bring out after the feast. More details will be posted in your common rooms."

"A contest? Hermione, you're on my team!" Ron whispered.

"Shh, I'm trying to listen!" Hermione waved her arm at Ron.

"Our usual notice from Mr. Filch," Dumbledore continued, "No students are to enter the forbidden forest at any time. Now, I realize that I am probably starving you by talking for so long, so let the feast begin, tut tut!"

Dumbledore sat down and the plates in front of everyone instantly filled with food.

"Oh finally!" Ron said piling his plate with food.

"This contest sounds very interesting. What kind of magical unit were you thinking of doing?" Hermione asked Harry.

"Shouldn't we get into groups before that?" Harry said.

"Right, two from each house. Who from Slytherin would want to join a group with us in it?" Hermione said scanning the Slytherin table.

"Hey, you two are going together? What about me?" Ron said with food in his face.

"We haven't decided anything yet Ron, we're just thinking." Hermione said quickly.

"I think we should get a bunch of seventh years in our group. We'd have a better chance of winning that way." Ron said.

"What seventh year would want to go with a bunch of third years?" Fred said, overhearing them talking.

"This contest sounds cool, are you going to enter?" Alex asked Ginny.

"Oh, I don't know. Usually when something like this happens one of my brothers always beats me." Ginny frowned.

"You obviously don't know my sister very well." Max said.

"You're good at making things?" Ginny asked.

"No, I'm good at sabotage." Alex said with a grin.

_Later in the Griffindor common room..._

"I saw the notice on the bulletin board about that contest." Hermione announced to the group by the fireplace. Sitting around her was Harry, Ron, Fred, George, Percy, Ginny, Alex, and Max.

"There are groups of eight people, two students from each house. In that group you make one item for the teachers to grade." Hermione said.

"Two from each house? Who are we gonna get from Slytherin?" Ron asked.

"They already gave us our groups." Hermione said.

"Tell us who we're with then!" Harry said.

Hermione read off the notice, "Group #1 - Harry and Alex Potter, Griffindor. Roger Davies and Justin Finkle, Ravenclaw. Jerko Phoenix and Malcolm Preece, Hufflepuff. Gregory Goyle and Draco Malfoy, Slytherin."

"Oh great! I get Malfoy and my little sister!" Harry complained.

"Hey! I'm just as good of a wizard as you are!" Alex yelled. "And what's wrong with Malfoy?"

"What's wrong with Malfoy? You know I hate that guy!" Harry yelled back.

"Who am I with?" Ron interrupted their yelling.

"You're with me." Hermione smiled. "And as usual, Fred and George, you two are together."

"Well this contest sure made things more interesting this year." Alex said.

**Thanks to those who reviewed and read my story. Don't worry; the next update will be much faster than this one was. **


	3. Unlikely Allies

Professor Dumbledore had gathered the attention in the great hall one evening supper. He told the school more details about the upcoming contest. He said that every Thursday afternoon, for two hours, the groups of students were to get together in separate classrooms to start their projects for the contest. He also said that the first day class

Harry and Alex argued a lot over the new few weeks. Harry was set on making a potion for the contest, but Alex was sure that it would be too simple and wouldn't make the cut.

"I'd like your attention please." Professor Dumbledore said standing. The great hall went silent, wondering why Dumbledore was interrupting their supper.

"I'm sorry to disturb your dinner, but I have a few more details I would like to tell you about our magical enhancement contest. I'm sure by now that you have all discovered who you are grouped with. Each group is to meet one night a week to plan your project. You should know that this project is just as important for your grade as exams are.

"Also, on the morning of November 11th, at precisely 11:00, we teachers will take a look at your projects and decide which of them we would like to see in the future. Of all twenty groups, only half of them will continue in the contest after November.

"On February 2nd at 2:00, those 10 groups will be graded again and we will eliminate five more groups. On May 5th, we will have a feast. At the end of the feast we will announce the winning group of the contest.

"I have only one last detail. Tonight after you are all finished eating, you will get in your groups and chose a team captain. I ask the 20 captains to report to me once you have decided. Good luck to everyone!" Dumbledore said, sitting down again.

The noise grew in the great hall with talk of the recent news.

"November 11th? That's way too soon for us to create something that will impress them!" Hermione burst out.

"I'd still like to know what this great prize is we're trying to win." Ron grumbled.

"Dibs on team captain!" Alex suddenly shouted.

"Hey! That's not fair; I'm the older one here. I think I should be captain." Harry said.

"Sure, you're older, but I've been doing magic longer than you have." Alex countered.

"That makes no sense." Hermione said. "How can you have done magic longer than Harry if you're only in second year?"

"Simple. When we were younger I stole my father's wand and practiced with it. I've been practising so long, I can do spells from NEWT level." Alex said smugly.

"So that's how you do so well in charms class. How come you're not that talented in Herbology or potions?" Ginny wondered.

"Alex doesn't read any books, she only uses magic. Irresponsibly, I might add." Harry smirked.

"We'll put it to a vote then. The rest of the group is sure to agree with me that I'm the better wizard here." Alex said. "I'm sure Malfoy will be rooting for you though." She added sarcastically.

_Later..._

"Alright. Now that we're all here, we need to decide who's to be captain." Hermione announced to her group. The two Slytherins had just walked through the door with the phrase, "group 5" across it.

"Thanks for the heads up, madam obvious." Pansy said smirking at Hermione.

Hermione's cheeks flushed with colour before she spoke again.

"I was only trying to get this done a little faster so I wouldn't have to be in the same room as you any longer than I have to." Hermione retorted.

"Enough! It was smart of professor Dumbledore to assign a teacher to every group to stop all this bickering. You'll never make a decision about team captain at this rate." Madam Hooch told the students.

"Okay, so how can we decide this?" Justin Finch-Fletchley spoke up.

"I think Hermione should be captain because her grades are higher than any of ours." Ron said.

"Err, thanks Ron." Hermione smiled.

"I agree with Weasley." Justin said.

"Oh alright, fine. Granger can be the captain." Pansy grumbled.

"It's settled then. Hermione, Dumbledore told me that you are to go the great hall at 8:30 tonight to meet with him and the other captains." Madam Hooch said.

_Meanwhile, over in the astronomy tower..._

"What was Dumbledore thinking when he made this group?" Harry complained loudly.

"He was probably thinking that you kids needed to set aside your differences for once and get along." McGonagall said shrilly.

"I vote for Alex to be our captain." Jerko Phoenix smiled at Alex. Alex looked up surprised.

"I agree. She would be much better than the other Potter. Malfoy said loudly.

"Err, I agree with Malfoy." Goyle said with a confused look on his face.

"Well I think Justin should be our captain. After all, he is the oldest and he's pretty smart." Roger Davies spoke up.

"That's three votes Alex, one vote Justin. Malcolm, Harry, what do you two think?" McGonagall said.

"I vote for Justin." Harry said calmly. "My little sister isn't going to be captain."

"Uh, I don't know Alex or Justin very well..." Malcolm said awkwardly.

"What does the captain do? They're not required to do anything more for the project, are they?" Justin Finkle asked McGonagall.

"They captain will decide what your group is creating. Of course, the whole group comes up with ideas, but they make the final decision. They captain also has to report to Dumbledore." McGonagall said.

"Well, then I don't mind if Alex is the captain. She is smart enough to choose the right thing." Justin said kindly.

"It's settled then. Alex, you are to report to Dumbledore at 8:30 tonight."

"Great!" Alex exclaimed.

"Typical. Alex always gets everything." Harry mumbled, too quiet for anyone but Alex to hear. She ignored him.

One by one, the group started climbing down the ladder out of the astronomy tower classroom.

"Alex, could I talk to you for a moment?" Malfoy said quietly.

"Of course." She said just as quiet.

"Alex are you coming?" Harry called.

"I'll be down in a moment." Alex shouted down.

Malfoy shut the trapdoor for privacy.

"What is it Draco?" Alex said nervously.

"Err, how do I say this...?" Malfoy fidgeted. Alex waited patiently.

"You amuse me." He said quietly.

"Are you trying to be funny?" Alex said loudly.

"No not at all! I, well, I enjoy watching you make fun of your brother. You can be really funny sometimes. You amuse me." Malfoy said shyly.

"Are you trying to ask me out?" Alex raised her eyebrows.

"Yes. But I don't want anyone finding out about this. Especially your brother. I would happily hex you and all your little friends into oblivion for even mentioning it to another living soul." He said cheerfully.

"Agreed." Alex smiled. "I love doing stuff that particularly annoys my brother."

"And that's exactly what I love about you." Malfoy said laughing.

"I'll meet you...in the room of requirement at...midnight tomorrow night?" Alex said slowly.

"Sounds good. It's very inconspicuous. Until then, you're just another annoying Griffindor to me." He smiled.

"And to me you'll just be another snobby Slytherin pureblood." Alex agreed.

_Later..._

"Okay, I`ve figured out some ideas of what our team can make." Alex told Harry. They were sitting in the common room late at night finishing homework before bed.

"Oh? Alex Russo is actually doing something she was told by a teacher?" Harry smirked.

"Oh shut up Harry I just really want to win."

"You don`t even know what the prize is." Harry said confused.

"Of course I do. That`s kind of why I`m doing all this lame work." Alex smiled.

"You know? How`d you figure it out?" Harry said surprised. Ron and Hermione looked up from their work to see her answer.

"I have my sources."

"You should be able to tell me, after all I am on your team!" Harry said.

"No, because if I told you, then you would want to know where I heard it from and that would raise awkward questions I`m not willing to answer." Alex said in one breath. She quickly got up and scurried up the girl`s tower before Harry could question her further.

"Please?" Harry said turning towards Hermione.

"Sure." Hermione said following Alex.


	4. The Black Lake

**A/N – Later in this chapter, there will be a part where I switch back and forth between POV's very quickly. I tried to make it as clear as possible for you guys, so I hope it ended up alright. Thanks!**

"Knox." Alex whispered. She held her wand tightly in her sweaty palms, carefully stepping through the portrait hole into total darkness. She walked slowly through the halls, pausing every once in awhile to light her wand and check where she was going.

"I'm glad you came." Alex whispered.

"Did you think I wasn't going to show?" Draco said just as quietly.

"Not a lot of people are brave enough to wander the halls this late at night."

"Do you consider yourself to have a lot of bravery?" Draco asked.

"I do."

"If you think so, come with me. I have something to show you." Draco said taking her hand. He pulled Alex back out of the Room of requirement into the deserted hallway.

"Where are you taking me?" Alex complained. The damp grass squished under her sneakers.

"It's only a little further." Draco said rubbing his cold hands together.

He stopped in front of the black lake and removed his boots. Draco slipped his pale toes into the chilly water. He waved his wand over himself and blue light surrounded him. "Do you mind getting a little wet?"

"We`re going into the lake?" Alex frowned.

"Don`t worry, you won`t be cold." Draco said. "Just take my hand."

Alex reached forward hesitantly, and grabbed Draco`s hand. The instant their hands met, both students felt a wave of heat course through their systems.

"That spell only works if you trust each other." Draco said quietly. "As long as you keep direct contact with each other, you will have all the qualities of a snake. You can now breathe underwater, see underwater, you`ll never get cold, and of course, you can speak parseltongue." Draco said proudly.

"That`s amazing! How come I`ve never heard of that spell?" Alex said excitedly.

"Because they don`t teach dark magic at Hogwarts."

"Dark magic? I don`t think that`s allowed.."

"It isn`t. My great grandfather invented that spell and it`s been a family secret ever since. Not a word to anyone about it." Draco threatened.

"This spell isn`t even registered? I don`t know about this..."

"Trust me, I`ve used it thousands of times. There`s nothing to worry about, as long as we always stay together and hold hands."

"And if we don`t?"

"Then the spell is counteracted and you won`t be able to breathe underwater. That wouldn`t be so great if you were in the middle of the lake, now would it?"

"Let`s do it!" Alex said.

Alex was the type of person who would never back down from a challenge, or in this case, a risk. After all, she had quite the reputation to keep.

"And just for a bit of safety..." Draco waved his wand and a bright green ribbon wound around their joined hands. "This ribbon is magically strong. Not much could break it, so we should be okay."

Alex took a deep breath and gracefully dove into the black lake, pulling Malfoy alongside her. Once they were underwater he said,

"Did I also mention that this spell only lasts for an hour?" He smiled.

Alex stared at Malfoy`s face, because his grin was slowly stretching...stretching until his mouth was as wide as his whole head. His tongue split into a fork shape, and his eyes turned red. The hair on his head shot back into his skull, his skin turned emerald green, his arms and legs grew closer to his body...

It was not until then that the petrified Alex noticed that all these horrific changes were happening to her too. She tried to scream, but an explosion of bubbles was all that came out of her mouth.

All of a sudden, her vision became crystal clear and her screaming turned to hissing.

"What have you done to me?" Alex hissed at Draco.

"Don`t you ssssssssssssee? Thisssssss issss how we can win the contesssst." snake-Draco hissed.

"I don`t undersssstand." Snake-Alex said back.

"We will usssssse the ancient magic of the sssssssssnake to show the teachers who hassssssss the besssst magic!"

"Do you ssssee the ribbon on your tail? If that sssstays tied, the sssspell won`t break." Draco said.

Alex looked at her scaly tail and to her surprise, found a golden yellow ribbon tied securely. She also saw that Draco had a royal blue ribbon on his tail.

"Don`t sssssstray too far." Snake-Draco said, swimming off into the black waters.

_Meanwhile, back in the Griffindor common room..._

"Oh no! Harry will be so mad! He told me to keep an eye on her!" Hermione said to Ron.

"S o how are you going to tell him?" Ron said loudly.

"Tell who what?" Harry said walking down the boys` tower staircase.

"Nothing!" They both said too quickly. Their guilty faces made Harry instantly suspicious.

"What`s Alex done this time?" Harry asked.

"That`s just it, I don`t know." Hermione said.

"We'd better go find her before she gets in trouble." Harry says, grabbing his invisibility cloak.

_The black lake..._

The water was getting colder. Alex spun around in the water uncomfortably. Her red eyes scanned the black lake. She couldn't anything this late at night, when the only light source was the moon.

"Draco?" She called out in her weird hissing voice.

Nothing. She couldn't find him anywhere. Alex started to get really worried. She wasn't sure how much time was left.

Alex started swimming upwards, in case she had to go to the surface soon. The further up she swam, the lighter the water was.

She swam up and up...right into the rocky lake bottom. She hadn't been swimming up; she was at the lake floor now!

The light she thought was the surface was actually a glowing ball of magic, sitting in a pile of loose rocks on the bottom.

"This is it. This is the unknown magic Draco was talking about. This is how we will win!" Alex smiled, picking up the ball of light in her fangs.

_Your soul is strong, Alex Russo._

A voice echoed out of the glowing ball. Surprising, Alex dropped it back to the stones below. When it hit to rock bottom, it exploded. Screams shots out and echoed throughout the lake, making ripples all the way to the surface. Alex was thrown backwards, landing upon a flat rock in the distance.

The lake grew silent again. Alex warily swam closer again, and saw that the once glowing light was now a simple stone, that was blood-red in colour. Alex picked it up gingerly in her teeth, frightened of another explosion. Her worries were in vain; the stone laid still.

_Back to Harry, Ron and Hermione..._

"I give up, I'm hungry." Ron complained as he stomped through the Hogwarts grounds. "How do we even know this is where she went?"

"Where else could she be? She wouldn't go home, and she wasn't on the Marauder's map. That means the only place she could be is in Hogsmeade." Hermione said.

"My dad gave me this map one year before we started at Hogwarts so I could memorize the castle. I made sure she never saw it in my room at home, so how would she get to Hogsmeade?" Harry said.

"Maybe she found the secret passageway without the map?" Hermione replied.

"That's possible, she can sometimes be a conniving little-"Harry started,

"Look! Over by the black lake!" Hermione interrupted him.

The all turned in time to see a dark figure stagger out of the water and collapse onto the shore. The trio rushed over to see who it was.

"Malfoy? What happened to you?" Hermione sank to her knees beside him. Draco was on his hands and knees, heaving buckets of water from his lungs.

Once he could finally catch his breath he said, "Get away Mudblood, it's none of your business."

"Don't call her that." Ron said automatically.

"Enough tell me what happened to you." Harry said impatiently.

"I fancied a swim." Malfoy said sarcastically. He stood up and turned to stare out over the lake.

"Do you know where Alex is?" Hermione said nervously.

"W-what?" Draco's eyes got big for a second before he recovered. "No, I don't know where she is, what do I look like, her babysitter?"

"You do know where she is, don't you." Harry said, interpreting his hesitation.

"No, I-"

"Tell the truth, Malfoy!" Harry yelled pointing his wand at Draco's throat.

"Okay okay, just don't hex me." Draco said holding his hands up.

At his words, Hermione and Ron both pulled their wands out and pointed them at Draco as well. "Talk. Now." Hermione said, her eyes blazing.

Draco thought quickly on his feet, "Alex went for a walk around the grounds."

"And?"

"Well I actually WAS going for a swim, and she spotted me out in the water."

"And?"

"So the little witch shot a body bind spell at me while I was diving off a rock."

"She WHAT? She could have killed you!" Hermione screeched.

"And?"

"And of course I started drowning since I couldn't move."

"So where is she now?"

"I'm not done my story yet. So she must have realized at that point that I was drowning so she swam out to "save" me. Alex pulled me close to the surface, but she disappeared after that. The last thing I saw of her was her arm shooting a spell at me that unbound me. Then she sunk." He said all very quickly.

"And you didn't try to find her after she saved your life?" Harry yelled.

"Hey, I barely got to the edge when you lot showed up!"

"Why didn't you dive after her!"

"I was going to get help."

"We're wasting time fighting about this, let's go get her!" Hermione said over the boys' voices.

Harry redirected his wand at Hermione and cast a bubble-head charm over her. Hermione did the same to Ron and Harry.

"What about me?" Draco said.

"You not coming, you were part of the problem." Harry snarled.

"Exactly, what's one more pair of eyes?" Draco pleaded.

"Let him come, he can't make things worse." Hermione said casting the charm on Malfoy.

The four kids jumped in the lake and started searching for Alex.

**ALEX**

**The spell was starting to wear off. The scales covering my skin are splitting into arms and legs again. Draco never told me how painful this part of the spell was.**

HARRY

The bubble head charm was cast perfectly, I'm so glad mother taught me this one. The water's getting deeper.

**The magic stone slipped out of my mouth, as my forked tongue was shrinking, turning human.**

Draco swim's fast. He must have a private pool at his mansion. He's so fast that I can't keep up with him anymore. The water's getting colder.

**The last of my scales have fallen off, and now I am fully human. The only problem? I can't breathe.**

We reached the lake floor. It's covered in seaweed and moss. How will we find Alex in this mess? Draco points towards to the left, and we continue our searching. The water's getting darker.

**If only I had my wand! I wonder what happened to it when I turned into that horrible snake...**

Ron waves his arms at me. I think he spotted something. We all swim over in excitement, to see that all he found was a stupid glowing rock. How is that going to help my sister? Draco seems interested enough though. The water's getting quieter.

**I'm really panicking now. My lungs are aching for air, but the surface is so far away...**

Hermione grabs my hand and pulls me forward. I think I see something in the distance. Could that possibly be Alex? The water's getting foggy.

**I can hardly see anymore. My chest in about to explode from lack of air oxygen. I cry out for Draco. Oops, there goes my last breath of air.**

We found Alex! Thank god. I take her limp body in my arms and try to swim. She's too heavy for me, so Ron takes her from my arms and swims ahead of me. Where did Draco go?

**Someone's arms surround me. Is that you Draco? Or am I just hallucinating?**

My head breaks the surface and the bubble-head charm disappears. Ron is already dragging Alex to the shore. I wait until Hermione surfaces, and start swimming after my sister.

**I hear someone talking to me. I can't make out the words, but I'm disappointed that it isn't Draco's voice. I decide not to listen to the speaker.**

Draco walks over to me, shivering, while I hold my sister's hand. I see that he went back for the stupid glowing rock that he now clenches in his hand. I scowl at him.

_Back to 3__rd__ person's POV..._

"Alex, please wake up." Harry shakes Alex's unconscious body.

Draco pockets the rock and walks steadily over to Alex. He pulls Alex`s pant leg up past her knee.

"What are you doing?" Harry demands.

Draco ignores him, pulling his drenched pants off. He sits down next to Alex and ties his blue ribbon around the gold one on Alex`s ankle.

Alex`s eyes shoot open and she starts coughing up lake water. Ron thumps her on the back to get more water out of her lungs.

"What`s going on?" Alex chokes out. Her voice is very raspy.

"Oh, Alex your okay. Don`t ever do that to me again." Harry gives her a hug.

"What happened?" Alex turns to Draco.

"I`m sorry." Draco whispers. "Will you forgive me?"

Silently, Alex leans over and captures Draco`s lips with her own.

**Sorry, for the wait, but I hope you liked this chapter.**


	5. Author's Note

Author's Note-

First of all, I would like to thank all my readers who have stuck with me this far!

I'm sorry to say, but I am discontinuing this story. Instead, I am turning it over to brainyravenclaw5, who I trust will finish my story as well as possible.

-Banks Inc


End file.
